Prototype PDW Mk. II Up2
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.5.5|efficiency/_damage = 75 (max)|fire_rate = 96|capacity = 36/72|mobility = 110|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|theme = Scientific themed|cost = 250 (Initially) 235 (After)|level_required = Level 27}} The A52X-PDW Gen 2 'or the ' '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.5.5. update. It is part of the Area 52 Defense Development Agency Breakout Event. It is the second and final upgrade of the Prototype PDW Mk. II. Appearance It appears as a futuristic bullpup personal defense weapon. It has a sleek silver-grey design, with a skeletal stock embedded in the receiver. It also has a black power cell magazine on the bottom with a grey mag release. The front of the weapon has a pistol grip with a light silver trigger, a grey foregrip, and the portal crystal inside the handguard, which acts as the barrel. The weapon also has a black holographic sight with a black muzzle. The weapon will fire a burst of 4 magenta lasers, which will pierce through any target or surface. Strategy The weapon deals high damage, able to kill crystal armored players in one burst to the head and two to the body. This is also paired with a somewhat moderate accuracy, a decent fire rate, and mobility. Tips * As its name implies, it should only be used for defense, meaning at close range due to its spread while firing. * Aim for the head for a one burst kill. * The weapon can fire through walls, meaning it can be used behind cover. * It can be useful against low flying jetpack users due to its hitscan and spread. * The lasers will stay for half a second, making it easy for enemies to track your current location. ** If that happens, try moving to a different location instead. * If not careful, one could burn through the weapon's ammo reserves quickly, try to reduce using the weapon in unnecessary encounters. * Use the scope when engaging users at longer distances. * The weapon can be paired well with the Energy Shield as the shield can provide cover while the weapon has no problem with attacking behind cover, * Use it to finish off weakened opponents. * The weapon can be used for suppressive fire, as well as for killing enemies behind cover. Counters * Pick off the user at long range with a Sniper weapon. * Area damage and shotguns can make quick work of users at close range. * Try avoiding the general direction of where the user is firing, this is especially true when the user is firing at a distance. * Use melee weapons when at close range from behind or at their blind spot. * Avoid hiding behind cover that can be low enough for the user to see your head. * Use a Smoke Grenade to reduce visablity for users and to move behind cover. * Strafe and jump. This forces the user waste his/her ammo rapidly. Attributes * '''Semi-Auto: '''Fires in 4 round bursts. * '''4x Scope * Wall Break Upgrades N/A Theme Scientific themed. Supported Maps * Area 52 Labs * Bridge Showdown Weapon Setups Have a sniper rifle for long range encounters, such as the One Shot, Lustful Vengeance, or the Anti-Hero Rifle. Trivia * It is a direct upgrade to the Prototype PDW, improving on its performance and design. * It is developed by the Area 52 Defense Development Agency, designed by Gordon. External Links * Steve Jerker - Base * Xan - Electronic Bar * Strintfire - Barrel * De Luna - Pins, Fire Selector * Xan- Sights Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Semi-Auto Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Event Set Category:Themed Category:Upgrades